A campaign program is a plan to achieve an objective, usually over an extended period of time. The campaign program usually coordinates many activities and uses of resources involving multiple organizations. A campaign program can also have subordinate objectives or intermediate milestones and is often broken down by phases. Campaign programs are often created for health care services, financial services, and other areas. A health campaign program, for example, can be conducted for offering guidance on various health related topics such as weight loss, a workout routine, etc. A finance campaign program can be conducted, for example, to offer guidance on finance related topics such as investments, saving a percentage of monthly income, etc. Traditional campaign programs are typically conducted using media such as email, telephone, print media and television.
Current campaign programs are typically targeted to a general audience, even though they may be intended for only a specific group of people who may be interested in a particular campaign. Further, the campaign programs are typically not customized to specific individuals. Consequently, such campaigns are not very effective because they fail to target the right group of individuals and because they are not relevant to every individual. For example, a health campaign program for weight loss which suggests a general weight loss diet may be relevant to an individual who generally prefers Mexican Cuisine, but may not be relevant to another individual who prefers Italian Cuisine.
Some email based campaign programs are targeted to a set of participants. However, email is not an effective medium for conducting campaign programs. Some studies suggest that only 28% of emails are reportedly read within a few minutes of receipt, and therefore fail to prompt the participants to respond. Accordingly, the current campaign programs are not effective.